


Hold me now and leave me never,//Say you’ll stay with me forever//Then I surrender, surrender...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Lesbian [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nia needs someone to cuddle, Bethan is happy to let her.





	Hold me now and leave me never,//Say you’ll stay with me forever//Then I surrender, surrender...

“Hey Nia...”

Bethan smiles, moving to hug the other woman, noting the look in her eyes and sighing softly, taking her to the bed, settling Nia there before crawling into her lap, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“You okay?”

“I will be...”

Nia murmurs, stroking a hand through Bethan’s hair, her other arm curling around the girl’s waist, pulling her into a full on cuddle, her legs locking around the girl, Bethan’s soft noise of surprise softening into a purr of contentment, the girl nuzzling into Nia’s neck lightly.

“I’m not going anywhere Nee, you got me.”

The soft murmur is enough to make Nia smile, cradling her lover gently as she kissed her hairline.


End file.
